Três vezes amor
by kika cullen
Summary: Isabela deixou o rancho Star e os irmãos Masen, não era mais capaz de suportar o doloroso dilema de amar os dois homens.Agora estava de volta e faria qualquer coisa para que Edward e Jacob Masen sejam seus. Porque ela não pode e não quer escolher entre dois homens que ama com paixão igual. Para ela, é tudo ou nada.RESUMO COMPLETO NA FIC...
1. Resumo

_**Uma mulher entra em uma campanha para ganhar os corações dos dois homens que ama.**_

_**Isabela deixou o rancho Star e os irmãos Masen, não era mais capaz de suportar o doloroso dilema de amar os dois homens. Após um ano de distância, ela volta para casa com uma meta.**_

_**Fazer com que Edward e Jacob Masen sejam seus. Bella pode ter ido embora como uma menina inocente, mas voltou como uma mulher bonita, sensual.**_

_**Edward e Jacob não estavam preparados para a guerra que ela começa e a cada batalha que eles combateram durante anos contra aquela atração. Ela quer ambos, mas Edward não tem nenhuma intenção de compartilhar sua mulher. Até que ela consiga mudar a mente dele ...**_

_**Porque ela não pode e não quer escolher entre dois homens que ama com paixão igual. Para ela, é tudo ou nada.**_

* * *

**Flores do meu jardim... resolvi postar mais uma fic... esse livro é maravilhosoooooOOoooOO...**

**O que acham?!**

**Como sempre cada um sabe o que lê... os personagens são da tittia Stephanie...É uma fic sobre dois homens e uma mulher... e bla bla bla...**

** Sò posto o livro e a autora no ultimo capitulo...**

**espero que gostem...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**oi flores... primeiro capitulo... irei postar as terças e sextas...mas se receber reviews... posto um capitulo extra... comentem o que acharam...**

**bjuxx**

* * *

Isabela Swan olhou fixamente o e-mail em sua caixa de mensagem e sorriu enquanto lia o texto.

_Claro que pode vir a casa. Já era hora, também sentimos saudades, Bells. _

_Nem deveria perguntar. Já te reservei seu vôo para Houston. _

_Seus números para confirmar estão abaixo. Te vejo no aeroporto. _

—_Jake _

Casa. Ela se levantou de sua mesa e fechou o computador portátil antes de dirigir-se à janela que olhava ao céu parisiense. À distância, a Torre Eiffel brilhava, com o fulgor de mil luzes brilhantes.

Ela amava estar ali, e sentiria saudades, mas amava mais seu lar no rancho do Texas. Ainda que ela tinha considerado voltar jamais.

Deteve-se em seu pequeno balcão, e respirou profundamente enquanto o ar do fim da primavera.

Jake e Edward. Ela não podia esperar para vê-los. Tinha sido doloroso permanecer longe deles durante o último ano. Durante tantos momentos quase tinha desistido, pegar o telefone pedindo retornar a casa. Mas voltar para um lugar onde recordaria diariamente seus sentimentos por ambos, e tendo que agüentar o fato de nunca ter uma oportunidade com qualquer um deles havia feito impossível o retorno. Até agora.

Agora? Ela retornava com um propósito.

Quando ela chegou a Paris, ela tinha sido derrotada. Angustiada e convencida de que nunca superaria o doloroso dilema que tinha deixado detrás. Jessica tinha mudado sua perspectiva, tinha mudado tantas coisas sobre a maneira de pensar de Bella. Era devido a Jess que Bella estava arriscando-se.

Ela não voltaria para casa como a mesma adolescente que os dois tinham cuidado por tantos anos naquela desastrosa noite em Houston. Um ligeiro tremor passou por seus ombros enquanto recordava esse vergonhoso passado.

Não, ela voltaria para casa como uma mulher sofisticada, amadurecida. Uma mulher que sabia o que queria e o que tinha que fazer para consegui-lo. Depois de um ano fora, Edward e Jake veriam além de suas tendências protetoras a ela. Uma mulher viva que respirava com necessidades adultas. Ela os necessitava. Ela necessitava o que eles poderiam lhe dar. E de algum jeito ela sabia que eles a necessitavam da mesma maneira.

* * *

Bella se esticou para soltar seu cabelo, o deixando cair ao redor de seus ombros. Arrastou seus dedos através dos fios e colocou algumas mechas detrás de suas orelhas, enquanto estava de pé, esperando que desembarcassem a fila de passageiros diante dela. Ela se moveu com impaciência enquanto batia o pé.

Colocou seus polegares nos bolsos de suas calças jeans e olhou para baixo, ao cinturão. A lusa que ela tinha escolhido vestir deixava parte de sua barriga descoberta e tentadoramente subia mais quando movia seus braços para cima.

Sim, ela tinha escolhido sua roupa cuidadosamente. Queria explorar a cabeça de Jake. Ajudaria a conseguir uma reação dele antes que tivesse que enfrentar Edward no rancho. Edward ia ser uma batalha mais difícil, disso ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

Ele era o mais velho, o irmão responsável. Jacob era o mais jovem, mais sociável e despreocupado.

Ele tinha paquerado descaradamente com ela no passado, mas nunca tinha ido além de uma paquera tentadora. Ela ia mudar isso, tinha certeza.

Finalmente a fila se moveu e chegou sua vez, ansiosa por ver Jake depois de tanto tempo. Ela caminhou através da larga rampa e finalmente irrompeu o terminal. Ela não perdeu nem um minuto. Passou ao redor das pessoas que andavam por ali e se dirigiu para o controle de segurança onde ela sabia que ele estaria esperando.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor da pequena saída, a antecipação apressou seu passo.

Quando saiu do vestíbulo, se deteve e olhou ao redor, seu coração pulsando um ritmo ansioso. Então ela o viu.

Deteve sua respiração e tentou controlar o impulso de correr e jogar-se em seus braços. Ela bebeu a vista. Um calor explodiu em seu estômago, jorrando para fora até que ela se sentisse quente por todos os lados. Se ela pensava que lhe atraía antes, a realidade de vê-lo pela primeira vez em um ano pegou diretamente em seus hormônios.

Ele estava de pé, olhando-a fixamente, um sorriso esculpido em seu bonito rosto. Ele não tinha mudado malditamente nada.

Seu cabelo negro de meia noite caía em seus ombros. Um brinco de diamante brilhava em sua orelha esquerda. Usava uma camiseta que se estreitava sobre seus firmes bíceps e um duro e musculoso peito. Envolto ao redor de seu braço superior, entre o músculo superior e o inferior, havia uma tatuagem intricada. Um par de galhadas de cervo interrompia o fluxo circular da banda. Era o mesmo gráfico que estava marcado em ferro no arco de metal em cima da entrada de automóveis ao Rancho Star.

Os olhos escuros dele cintilaram em bem-vinda, e quando ele abriu seus braços, ela se esqueceu daquilo de não atirar-se sobre ele. Sentia o fluir de lágrimas em suas pálpebras. Estava em casa.

Ela voou pelo lugar lotado de gente e se jogou nele.

Ele a segurou com uma risada e apalpou sua bunda quando ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

—Por Deus, Bells, as pessoas pensariam que sentiu saudades.

Seguindo seus instintos, e seu desejo, ela ignorou seu arranque e pressionou seus lábios aos seus. Ele paralisou pela surpresa, suas mãos apertando-se em suas costas.

Por um breve de momentos ele devolveu seu beijo, permitindo a sua boca trabalhar sobre seus lábios. Era um bem-vindo dilúvio de desejo.

Uma de suas mãos escorregou por suas costas, descansando contra sua coluna. Ela se estremeceu pela sensação de sua palma contra sua pele nua. Sua língua se arrastou por cima da curva de sua boca antes que ele desprendesse seus lábios. Ele a olhou fixamente, seus olhos aumentados pelo choque e algo mais. Luxúria. Ele pestanejou rapidamente e deixou que seu corpo se desprendesse sobre seu corpo até que seus pés pegaram o chão com uma pancada, detrás dele, o som de uma garganta esclarecendo se capturou sua atenção.

Foi então que ela o viu. Edward. Parado atrás de seu irmão. Tinha estado o aí todo o tempo? Por que ela não o tinha visto antes?

Um gemido subiu de seu estômago a sua garganta. Ela não sabia que ele ia vir.

Jake não lhe havia dito.

Ela tragou e o olhou, sua boca se tinha secado pelo cenho duro que ele tinha. Ele não se parecia muito com jake. Ainda levava seu cabelo mais comprido e bagunçado, e diferente do irmão era de uma coloração cobre, como o da mãe deles. Seus olhos eram do mesmo tom escuro, e a tatuagem em seu braço era uma cópia exata da de Jake. Mas ela sabia que não agradaria Edward com nenhum piercing.

Onde Jake dava a aparência de ser tolerante e depravado, Edward era seu extremo oposto, hiper responsável e ameaçador, a seriedade estava gravada em cada faceta de sua cara.

—Olá, Eddie. — ela disse nervosamente.

Ele parecia curioso entre ela e o irmão. Não ajudou que Jake se apoiava em um pé e logo em outro e levava uma expressão que gritava — culpado como o inferno.

—Ah, por que nós não vamos ver sua bagagem, Bells? — Jake perguntou.

—Eu não consigo um abraço? — perguntou ao Edward com uma voz sedutora.

Ele duvidou durante um segundo antes de abrir seus braços para ela. Ela caminhou para seu abraço, fechando seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ela enterrou seu nariz em sua camisa e fechou os olhos.

Isto era chegar em casa. Durante um ano, ela tinha sofrido por ele. Sentiu saudades. Desejava voltar para seu lar e a seus braços. E finalmente ela estava aqui.

Uma corrente de eletricidade fluiu entre eles, algo que tinha estado ausente no passado. Ela podia sentir sua respiração rápida, como ao dar se conta de sua presença fora súbita e inesperada.

Depois de um segundo, sua mão subiu a acariciar seu cabelo. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. —Senti saudades, pequena.

Era algo que lhe tinha chamado muitas vezes, mas agora a irritava.

Ela se separou, enquanto lhe franzia o sobrecenho. —Pequena?

Ele sorriu abertamente. — Você ainda é uma pequena. Mal alcança meu peito.

Ela apertou seus dentes pela raiva. Ele já estava pondo distância entre eles. Já a etiquetando como a moça pequena a qual ele estava acostumado. Possivelmente o fazia sentir-se mais cômodo, mas importava nada sua comodidade. Ela queria que ele ardesse como ela. Que a desejasse como ela o desejava.

Ela se voltou para Jake relaxando sua mandíbula enquanto lhe sorria.

—Vamos buscar minha bagagem. Não posso esperar a chegar em casa.

—Nós não vamos imediatamente a casa. — disse Edward.

Ela o olhou de lado.

— Não?

Ele moveu sua cabeça. —Reservei quartos de hotel para nós. É muito tarde para começar o caminho de volta.

—Você está muito cansada de seu vôo. Nós podemos ir para casa pela manhã.

Ela assentiu e apressou seu passo para alcançar o Jake. Ele pôs seu braço ao redor de seus ombros enquanto ela se apoiava nele.

—Senti saudades, Bells. — disse Jake. —Está malditamente tranqüilo no rancho sem você.

Ela o acotovelou.

—Você efetivamente cresceu moça. — ele continuou. Seus olhos olharam de cima abaixo seu corpo.

Ela suprimiu uma careta arrogante. Pelo menos ele tinha notado. Ela apostaria algo que ele ainda estava afetado pelo beijo que tinha dado.

—Bem, não posso ficar como uma menina pequena para sempre. — ela disse ligeiramente.

Ao lado dela, Edward franziu a sombracelha. Atirou-lhe um olhar fixo cheio de perguntas, mas ele não a olhava.

Eles se aproximaram do carrossel onde sua bagagem ia estar. Uma multidão estava alinhada ao longo do local enquanto as bolsas começavam a sair. Edward pôs seus dedos em seu braço.

—Espera aqui. Jake e eu pegaremos suas coisas.

Ela observou enquanto os dois homens se empurravam através da multidão até que pararam ao lado do carrossel. As mulheres e homens por igual os olhavam fixamente. Eles eram personagens notáveis, luziam selvagens e formidáveis. No começo, ela tinha passado muito tempo olhando-os fixamente também, sem saber se eles eram os tipos bons ou os maus.

Eles tinham um look crédulo, seguro de si mesmo que eles levavam como uma segunda pele. Transbordavam na arrogância, mas Edward não era tão arrogante como estava convencido.

Seu estômago se apertou em admiração quando Jake se agachou para ler à etiqueta da bagagem de suas malas. Seus jeans se estiravam em sua bunda, moldando-se a seu corpo. O tecido cobria duras e musculosas coxas. Quando ele ficou de pé de novo e levou sua mala de lado, os músculos em seus braços se esticavam e esticava a camiseta leve que ele usava.

Dez minutos e várias malas depois, ambos os homens voltaram onde ela estava de pé.

—Maldição, Bella, eu não recordo que você tenha levado esta quantidade de malas contigo a Paris. — Jake, se queixava.

Ela riu.

—Isso é porque eu comprei a maioria disso enquanto estava lá. Espera eu lavarei algumas delas.

—Nós os traremos. — disse Edward.

Ela o olhava, e por um momento, seus olhares se encontraram. Ela não tentou esconder a fome que ela sabia estava refletida em seu olhar. Fogo ardeu brevemente nos olhos de Edward antes que ele olhasse para outro lado.

—Vamos — ele murmurou.

Depois de amontoar toda sua bagagem na cabine extra da caminhonete de Edward, eles entraram e se dirigiram pela para o oeste. Trinta minutos depois, eles estacionaram no hotel, e Edward saltou fora para registrá-los.

Jake e Bella saíram e Jake amontoou toda a bagagem que podia encaixar na cabine da caminhonete. Ela agarrou uma bolsa com as coisas que ela necessitaria para sua estadia no hotel e então entrou no hotel.

Quando eles se aproximaram do balcão, Edward se deu a volta, sustentando dois envelopes contendo as chaves.

—Reservei dois quartos. São conjugados.

—De a chave para Bella.

Bella seguiu os dois homens no elevador, enquanto ainda olhava fixamente o cartão em sua mão.

Quartos separados, huh. Quando eles a tinham visto em Paris um ano antes, ele não se tinha preocupado de conseguir um quarto separado. Ele tinha reservado uma suíte.

Eles desceram do elevador e caminharam alguns passos pelo vestíbulo antes que Edward se detivesse e procurasse sua chave. Ela olhou seu próprio sobre por seu número de quarto e se moveu uns poucos passos mais à próxima porta.

—Nos vemos pela manhã — disse Edward enquanto seu olhar a seguia.

Ela sorriu e fez uma breve reverencia antes de entrar em seu quarto. Ela fechou a porta atrás e jogou sua bolsa ao lado. Ao quarto e nem sequer em casa durante uma hora ainda. Em uma mão, ela supôs que era bom que ele não tivesse reservado um quarto. Ele a via obviamente como uma ameaça à maneira em que as coisas sempre tinham sido entre eles. Significava que ele a reconheceu como uma mulher desejável e não uma criança. — Ou possivelmente ele não quer ver como se faz de tola—, ela murmurou enquanto ela se atirava na cama.

Ela daria quinze minutos, e então ela ia entrar. Ela se trocou com uma das camisas de futebol velhas de Edward que tinha levado com ela a Paris. Era suficientemente modesta, chegava a seus joelhos. Ela não quis ser evidente. A sutileza a levaria muito mais longe. Se seus mamilos pudessem ser vistos através da camisa, OH bem. Ela não ia dormir de sutiã.

Verificando seu relógio, ela caminhou para a porta que conectava e bateu.

Quando Jake abriu, estando de pé ali em seu jeans, ela quase tragou sua língua.

Meu Deus! Mas o homem tinha um peito que a fazia babar.

Ela passou além dele, não lhe dando uma oportunidade para objetar sua presença. Ela se sentou em uma das camas com um pequeno salto e olhou para ele.

—Está muito solitário ali. Eu não os vi por um ano.

Jake sorriu e voltou para a cama. — Quer ver televisão conosco por um momento?

Ela se colocou para trás com ele e rapidamente atirou a colcha para trás e se aconchegou debaixo.

Uns segundos depois, a porta do banho se abriu e Edward saiu com apenas uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura. Embora ela quisesse mostrar indiferença, ela amaria olhar para outro lado e parecer relaxada, seus olhos viajaram por seu corpo até que descansaram em seu duro abdômen. A toalha se balançava precariamente baixa. Simplesmente uma meia polegada mais abaixo e ela conseguiria uma olhada nos pêlos cobre que ela sabia residia ali.

Edward levantou o olhar e proferiu um juramento surpreso quando a viu deitada na cama.

—Jesus Cristo, Jacob, por que não me disse que ela estava aqui?

Ele subiu a toalha mais acima deu meia volta para o banheiro.

Ela levantou os olhos, inocentes a Jake. — Qual é seu problema?

—Vira sua cabeça, Bella, deixa eu colocar minha cueca — Jake dirigiu, ignorando sua pergunta.

Ela suspirou e se voltou para a parede. Segundos depois a cama se abaixou e Jake se arrastou ao lado dela. Ele reclinado, sustentando seu cotovelo no travesseiro ao lado dela.

—Agora quero que me diga o que está passando nessa tua cabecinha, — ele, pronunciou com lentidão.

Deu-lhe seu melhor olhar confundido. — Eu senti saudades, — ela disse sedutoramente. —Você não sentiu saudades?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ela olhou a batalha realizando-se em sua cara. Ele estava claramente tentando decidir se ela estava jogando um jogo ou se ela estava simplesmente sendo a mesma moça que eles sempre conheceram.

—Claro que sim — ele a tranqüilizou.

—Você não se comportando como se o fizesse — ela murmurou. — O que acontece com Edward?

Ele abriu sua boca para falar e a fechou de novo. Finalmente ele agitou sua cabeça. —Vêem aqui, Bells. — ele disse.

Ela não duvidou. Ela deu volta e ficou atrás em seu peito até que ela estava aconchegada em seus braços. Quando seu calor moderado se metia através de sua pele, ela suspirou contente.

— Feliz de estar em casa?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. — Eu amei Paris, mas estava doida para voltar.

Ela suspirou de novo quando seus dedos se enredaram em seu cabelo, brandamente passando seus dedos por seu cabelo escovando-o.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Edward saiu de novo, agora totalmente vestido. Ele franziu o cenho quando viu Isabela abraçada com o irmão. Ela pretendia ignorá-lo, focando-se na televisão.

Ele parecia batalhar sobre se reclamava ou não sua presença. Ela olhou de esguelha quando ele a olhou. Com um tremor ligeiro de sua cabeça, ele caminhou para sua cama.

Sentindo como se ela tivesse ganhado esta batalha, ela sorriu e se meteu mais profundamente sob a colcha. Ela estava cansada. Exausta, realmente. Mas ela não queria perder sua primeira noite sozinha.

Ela podia sentir o batimento do coração de Jake contra suas costas, e a aliviava. A fazia sentir-se segura. Sentia-se em casa.

Quando ela se chegou mais perto no resguardo de seu corpo, seu traseiro roçava contra o v de suas pernas. Por um momento, ela se deteve. Então ela sentiu a dureza contra a curva de sua bunda.

Jake deve ter registrado que ela o tinha notado, porque ele se retirou longe e rodou fora da cama. Ela sentiu a perda e, pela primeira vez, se arrependeu da atração entre eles.

Jacob se meteu no banheiro e fechou a porta detrás dele com um golpe.


End file.
